The Macaw Army
The Macaw Army/The Macaw Republic was started by a Powerful macaw called ☭♔Ⱪįﬡǥ☪ℳᾀcᾀὦ♔☭ (his name is usually in fancy letters) in Islands3. He, along with his skilled army of macaw assassins, started to grow a clan/family. Later, other Macaws joined along and due to a week long war by The Macaw Army, known as The Great Macaw War, the Army took over Birdland. At the end of the war, everyone was so annoyed of being murdered over and over, they were willing to do anything to make the war stop. So, in the map of Hillside 2, in the late afternoon, The Treaty of Darkfang was signed by Darkhero and The King. This holy treaty did decree, that all of the territory in the game would be property of The Macaw Army, and that Darkfang Clan would be allies with The Macaw Army. That is how the war ended. and every other bird had one choice: become a macaw, (not physically, you can be any bird you want; just a citizen of The Macaw Republic) OR DIE. Macaws then began to take over the game. *Aditional info: We are allied with Darkfang Clan+The Foxy Family. Also, if you want to join, here are things you must know: We do not accept bad hackers, as they are our enemies. We only accept nice hackers. Attack any bad hackers on sight. We are an anti-bad hacker army. Do not curse too much, and caps are allowed, but '''NO' spam. We are also on Lif, Lif Serengeti, and Russia's Army. This is Not a roleplay army. We are an actual legitamite army. You may not cause any violence in-game, unless in war or authorized by a commander ranked macaw or higher. (Unless killing a bad guy or defending yourself/someone else.) You don't have to be a macaw, unless in the capital (islands3). The preferred birds are: Macaw, ring neck(parakeet), pigeon, or starling. If you attack anyone in the army, you will be destroyed without mercy until you leave the server. When you join, put (m) in your name.*'' **Important Members** * King Macaw: The King of flab, he is a Skilled, powerful, and ruthless leader, he helps nests and keeps everything peaceful. He is known to talk in caps when angered or excited. Some other names he uses are the toxic king, wolfdog, asasin, and royalasasin. * Midnightwolf (Darkhero): Beautiful Wife of the Kingmacaw. One of the best people in the Macaw Army. She is the Queen of TMR. * PrincessLucy: Princess of The Army. * Macaw: One of the founding fathers in the Macaw Revolution. * GeneralKate: As a resident of the Macaw Capital, she is one of the Kings closest friends. A young and intelligent woman, she is always there to help. * Kuro: She is sometimes seen as a noname, this bird proved to be a great warrior in the late days of the Great War when we sieged hillside 1, hillside 2, and most importantly, the takeover of hillside 3. * Foxy Girl: A Good friend of The King, she and Foxy Boy are the leaders of The Foxy Family. * Femalemacaw: One of the original macaws from the Macaw Revolution. * Robin: A skilled guard of the army. * Jewel. * ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈/evilbird/Nigel! was once a member but left. * Dark Horse (Name has fancy letters. Often uses other names. Often plays as swan.) * hana(Has hearts in name.) * Baby. * Macawgirl. **Ranks** * King * Queen * Prince/Princess Duke/Duchess (They are both the same, but a prce/prcess are part of the royal family, and a Dke/Dchss aren't.) * Royal Officer * Royal Guard (Royal Guards can't allow violence, even though they are higher than commander. They only protect Princes and above.) * General * Commander * Officer * Trooper/Guard (Guards are snipers that scout and protect Officer and above.) * Soldier **Macaw Country** Because The Macaw Army has taken over all of Birdland, they have split up their territory into different parts: The Islands are their cities, The Hillsides are their feeding grounds, The Industries are their nesting grounds, The Cities are their worker/slave stations, and The Snowscapes are Military Training Zones. Specifically, Islands 3 are their glorious capital, Hillscape 3 is the king's private castle, and City 1 is their main worker station. **The Macaw Republic** The Macaw Republic is the name of our government. The Macaw Army is The Republic's private army. **Important Events** * The Macaw Revolution * The Great Macaw War * The Eastern Expansion Other cool stuff! To listen to The Macaw Republic's National Anthem, click this link. Hope you enjoy! ;D To download it, click this link To listen to The Macaw Republic's OTHER National Anthem, click this link. For The Macaw Army's war song, click this link. To hear King Macaw's theme song, click this link. Next, I will give you a list of some of King Macaw's personal favorite song to listen to: * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY1l8T2Lcl0 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OTvz1lJzmI * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W1PNvopXjbg * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKXfqpg-Q-k * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScabBZgOSME * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfR_HWMzgyc * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iP9xMobANJM * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bU1sLx1tjPY * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xi5DIpKzijo (more will be added later ;D) I just created an assassin group called The Boneclaw. CLICK THE LINK IF YOU DARE... I made a new page, The Bank. Here you can store your items and doubloons. Click on the link to start an account today! '''*IMPORTANT* '''This symbol § is our currency. It means Doubloons. 1§=2$. For example, 10§ doubloons equals 20$. You can buy anything for sale with this currency, or give it away. To buy stuff, go to The Mall. Alliances * The Darkfang Clan * Fire Lord Bacon (The Baconian Republic.) * The Justice Legion/The Justice Legion's Army * Foxy Family * The Black Sun Empire = ☠Bounties☠ = * Supergodzilla 10,000§ * Noseybonk 1,000,000,000§ and a free promotion * Nonames(any) 100$§ * Pirri 15,000§ **Missions** We have accomplished a great mission: To take over Birdland. We are the only clan, group, army, whatever you want to call it, to take over the entire game. So, now that our main mission is complete, here is our new mission: Protect weak or noobish players, kill any bullies, bad-hackers, etc. build nests, and keep the peace. We must also enforce the laws of The Macaw Republic. Edited by Midnightwolf. Category:Friendly clans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral alignment Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:Army Category:Armies Category:Tribes Category:Fly like a bird3 Category:Fly like a bird 3 Category:Groups Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Tribe Category:Group